Rebel by Heart
by Toylet-thug
Summary: Victorian times: unfair, judgemental, cold, and unstable. Sakura: passionable, rebellious with attitude! A certain Uchiha follows what soceity wants, thinking 'logically' but Sakura makes him question it. What is wrong and what is right? Itachi/Sakura :O
1. A taste of Sakura

**OMFG, a new fanfic. Well i really hope you guys enjoy it and all ^///^**

**I think imma have alot of fun. heh heh.**

**So like my eyes hurts right now. And this is like something that has been on my FCKin mind for a while. Please review, and u can be meaner cuz this isn't my first fic. lol(;**

**Dislcaimer: [You all know what goes here.]~~~ Don't be a dumb ass:O**

* * *

"Kisame?"

"Here"

"Konan?"

"Here"

"Shisui?"

"HERE!"

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Sakura?"

Silence.

"Sakura? Where's is Sakura?"

The classroom door swung open with a loud bang and in brought a cotton candy pink hair colored teen into the room.

"I'm here! I'm HERE!!!" she yelled running in then sat at her desk as quickly as possible. She had a sheepish grin plastered on her face as she rubbed her head nervously.

"Ehhh... sorry about that Madara-sensei." she smiled. Said teacher groaned as his eyes narrowed at his student.

"This is your 8th time being late so far this month Haruno," he said, slightly annoyed by her actions.

"Calm the hell down GRANDPA it's not like I've been late all the time." Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"I suggest you keep your smart comments to yourself child. You are in an advanced class, perhaps you should act your rank," he spat and then continued taking role.

Sakura Haruno, age 16, pink hair, green eyes, best friend named Naruto and is the jokester of the school. She gets in trouble, puts pranks, and is a genius! She looked around in her Advanced Placement Calculus class to see only seniors in the class, again. She swore no one is fun in this class at all, not including Kisame. It was just business, work, homework, and more homework. To make the class go by faster, she usually spends her time joking around and pissing off the teacher.

"Sakura?"

"Yes sir?" she mocked as Madara ignored it and continued what he was saying, "I will move your seat next to Itachi since you can't stop talking to Kisame."

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!" she yelled and pointed a finger at him. Mandra had been unaffected by this.

"You disrupt the class."

"You say that ALL THE TIME! Does my existence disrupt the Kami damn class huh?" she continued on.

"Just move your seat before I kick you out." Madara said. Sakura really gets her temper from her aunt, Lady Tsunade... the founder of this school. Mandra had to restrain himself form beating this girl.

"Fine." she mumbled and threw her backpack to her seat and walked over to Itachi. She huffed and sat down next to Itachi.

_Great... I'm stuck with Mr. Statue. Mr. I'm-so-fresh-I-don't-have-to-do-a-thing-but-I'm-still-so-cool. I swear, he a little goody tissues._

Sakura just sat there, just talking to herself and her Inner (which is still herself.) and wishing for the day to be over.

Itachi glanced at Sakura from the corner of his eye, this was interesting. She didn't pounce on him like the other girls did. He sighed; this girl would defiantly distract him though. She was loud, annoying, and was nothing like the other chicks at the school.

Girls were quite lucky to even be at the school, in this society the girls didn't get to go to school, until they recently let them in. This was the Victorian times in the 19th century; of course they would just now let the girls into the same one as boys.

**(A/n: though this is going to be Victorian times and all, I'm going to have them talk regular, not all British and stuff. I'm simply using the setting and society issues guys.)**

Sakura turned to Itachi and introduced herself, "Hey I'm…"

"Sakura Haruno, ranked number 2 out of the whole school in academics, class clown, trained in fighting by Lady Tsunade…" Itachi said in a bored tone, yet quiet. He didn't feel the need to get in trouble by Madara, like Sakura did.

"Huh, you have a tag on me? That's creepy." Sakura leaned back in her chair.

"You are loud and obvious. Everyone knows about you, if it was not for Lady Tsunade, you would have been kicked out this school."

"True that. And too bad I didn't." she said and got up from her seat. Madara sighed, what was this girl up to now? He stopped writing on the board and glared at the girl.

"Sit down Sakura."

"I feel sick."

"You were fine just a second ago."

"Yeah a second ago… but not now, _sir_." She smiled weakly.

"Hn, fine then go to the nurses office. (Sakura knew he just wanted her out of the class) Itachi, can you take her?"

"Yes," he got up and walked out the door with Sakura. She tried to suppress a giggle. This was way too good. The Uchiha should be grateful that she got him out of class, or not.

"You are not sick. So what is your plan princess?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the girl. Sakura smiled.

Sakura was not surprised, like Itachi said, she was a little… _rebellious_. Of course she wasn't really sick. Plus, he's the top student of the school. Yup, no surprise.

"Just wanted to get out of class. I know you are a good little teacher's pet. So you can go back to class." She waved him off. Itachi stopped walking with the girl only to see her walking off to nowhere. What she had said to him caught him off guard. Itachi being a "good little teacher's pet?" Surely only his best friend Shisui has told him that.

Itachi has truly never broken the rules before. He was raised to obey any orders, blindly or vision of 20/20. His father would not approve of his actions of rebellion like Sakura's parents may do. Speaking of parents… he never heard of her parents coming to the school to have a talk with the principle of anything. Wait, Lady Tsunade owned the school, so it made sense.

He turned around and made his way back to class. It wasn't worth his record to get in trouble; there was no point of it. Sakura was just doing foolish things that will mess up her future. Itachi will not stoop down to such a level as that.

Sakura sat down on the concrete and sighed, staring off into the sky. It was almost lunchtime and her stomach was agreeing with her. Her thoughts went to Itachi, he hadn't come outside with her, and so it was true that he was a little wimp. Pitiful. How could he be doing what society wants him to be, all boring and stuff?

She heard feet walking in her direction as Sakura turned her head to see who it was. Her breath caught her throat. This was not cool.

The stranger's eyes met hers as a smirk was plastered onto his lips. He looked Sakura up and down as if he was checking her out. Sakura didn't like the look on his face it freaked her out.

"Sasori, what do you want?" she said bitterly. This boy was nothing but trouble. Just because he was high in status, he thought he could do whatever he wanted. (As most rich guys like him did.)

"A better question is why are you here woman? Shouldn't you be in class learning something?" Sasori asked, tone never showing any hint of annoyance.

"You shouldn't care," Sakura said.

"Of course I would care about the education of my future wife. Don't want my kids becoming uneducated." Sasori smirked.

"Future wife you say?" Sakura asked in a mocking voice. "No one is to decide of my fate in the future, so I suggest you not."

A little mind games huh? Sasori didn't have a problem with Sakura. Though he was feisty he loved to try to find a way to keep her on a leash. (This was nearly impossible though.)

"It is me that can decide your fate. With money, I can almost buy you," he smirked and grabbed Sakura roughly by the chin.

"Ha, you wish sucker. Tsunade would never let someone like you buy me." Sakura said bitterly. _This freak is out of the dang mind if he thinks he could buy me._

"Did you already forget? Tsunade is losing money due to her gambling and funds on this school. She MIGHT just need to make a quick arrange marriage hm?" he smiled at Sakura. Sakura looked horrified.

_He's lying he's lying he's lying._

Sakura said nothing as she looked anyway. Oh how she hated this country. Everyone has to look the same, dress the same, and act the same. This place was impossible. Women had no right to say anything, or have a train of thought. It was like they were incapable of having such logically thoughts as men do. Lucky for Sakura, she is slowly breaking down those barricades and proving them wrong. Hey, just look at her grades.

The sky suddenly darkened, as Sasori never loosened his grip on Sakura's chin. Sasori smirked to himself.

"Well Sakura, you always have time to come to me before they force you." He said.

"Go die."

"Ahh… you shouldn't use such words. Women shouldn't-!"

"Who cares what women are SUPPOSED to do? We can do as much as a man can any day!" she almost yelled. This boy was starting to piss her off. She was going to go back to class, and maybe say that she felt better or something like that.

She would rather be there than be stuck with this loser.

Sakura turned her back form Sasori about to leave the roof, until Sasori held a very strong grip on her shoulders. Sakura almost flinched.

"Who said you was going anywhere?"

* * *

**OHHH what the hell will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter? Please? xD**

**Review people :O**


	2. Another day

**Hey y'all another chapter. Enjoy, sit back, relax and stuff.**

**e.e im kinda sick, and it's not a nice feeling. UGH. Anyways. Here are my responses to the reviews(non account ones):**

**JamesStark'sGal69: Thank you. and I am going to continue it even if people say it sucked:P Cuz i just gotta get this story out my head.**

**RITZCRACKERZ: Hey Kemile. Sorry that you can't login still that's kinda GAY. . but thank you for the review and i hope u like this chapter doode!!**

**READ IT .**

* * *

Sakura turned towards Sasori with a frown. Where did she think she was going? What kind of question was that? She would go up in an outburst, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach about this dude right now. Sasori slyly leans over to whisper in her ear. Sakura tenses up from the close contact that she is not used to.

"Now why don't we get busy on those children we talked of earlier hm?" he smirked into his sentence. Sakura winced in pain as the grip on her shoulders get a little too harsh. Sasori threw Sakura on to the ground, pinning her there so that she didn't move from that spot. She tried to kick at him but he body was suddenly pressed onto hers, creating no space between the two.

"Get off!" she yelled and tired to swing a hit on the boy, but the grip on her wrist were way too tight. Sasori lowers his head to hers with that usual smirk.

"You don't want that Sakura. You love my body on yours." He whispered. Sakura flinched with a blush. Not that she liked him because she was embarrassed. Why? Because she never really got this close with the opposite sex before. At Tsunade's house, there were maids and ONE butler. That was basically it though.

Sakura began to freak out when she felt a pair of lips on hers. The ass was kissing her right now! Sakura scrambled under the boy trying to get away. Her first kiss, and he STOLE it! She could not believe the level of which to stoop down to. Inner Sakura was in rage.

_**Let me at him let me at him!!!**_ Her Inner screamed at her. Sakura let her Inner take over. This is going to be one hell of a fight.

Inner Sakura was let loose as she kicked Sasori in the crotch area. He lost his grip on her as he grabbed it in pain. Sakura shot up and ran out of the door off the roof, into the school, then eventually out into the streets. She didn't stop for anything. Not for the teachers, not for the wondering stares, nothing. She was running until she was out of breath, which ended up being a mile from the school.

Compared to other girls her age, Sakura was extremely athletic. She was quick, strong, and had agility. Girls thought of it to be lame to be so strong, but her mentor didn't. Tsunade thought that she needed to be strong, and be able to take care of herself. This only made guys want to marry Sakura more.

Sakura dragged herself on the sidewalk and sat down in exhaustion. People were glaring at her as if she were a monster. She ignored the glares; they didn't mean anything to her, so why would she care.

People were extremely judgmental in the Victorian Society. You didn't have the same hair as them you were a freak. (Sadly for Sakura she had pink hair. So natural.) If you showed too much skin you were a whore. And if you were not gorgeous like the other girls, you were a bad person. (Basically of what you are in the outside is what you are in the inside. Fair huh?) Sakura hated this place.

Itachi steps out the school gates and makes his way home. He was tired from all the boring lessons of business, religion and such. Plainly a waste of his time. But who was he to complain about it?

"Wait Itachi!" Sasuke yelled from a few feet. Sasuke ran to catch up with his big brother. Sasuke always secretly looked up to his brother, even if they were rivals in a way.

As they walk Itachi began to think about Sakura. How she didn't come back to class (No surprise) or anything. He didn't even see her causing any trouble in the halls. He didn't want to think about it too much, or the subject would become weird, and he would never let it go.

From a distance, Itachi saw a bit of pink through the crowds. It was Sakura, sitting on the concrete sidewalk as if she had nowhere else to go. Itachi's eyes narrowed, what the heck was she doing?

The two teenagers approached the girl, as Sasuke wakes her up roughly. Itachi does not improve of this, but says nothing.

"Trash shouldn't be in the side walk Haruno." Sasuke said coldly and turned his back to her. Sakura examined the two teens. Itachi didn't even make eye contact with her as if she wasn't even there! No surprise. And Sasuke had a stern face, making him look older than he really is.

Sakura and Sasuke were about the same age as Itachi was two years older than the two. Itachi was a senior in high school while Sakura and Sasuke were bother sophomores.

Sakura would say something about Sasuke's comment to her, but she didn't want to make a scene. These two boys were sons of one of the city counsel members, which made them rich. Sakura didn't wish to bring bad fortune a pond Tsunade. As the two boys walked away from her, Sakura decided she should head home.

…

Sakura walks in only to be yelled at by Tsunade, her aunt. She was a big boobed lady, who had all the curves a woman would kill to have. Blonde hair, honey eyes, and a good complexion, considering her age.

"Mandra told me you were 'sick' and you know I know that's a lie Sakura Haruno. You are NOT to be ditching school," she said sternly at the girl. Sakura didn't argue back, knowing that it was going to be pointless.

Sakura got thrown into the basement with no light. This was a big problem. This place of pitch black, something that Sakura didn't enjoy too much.

_I can't freak out; I can't freak out… this is nothing! I can deal with this._ Sakura tried to tell herself over and over again. This was not a good place to be in. Especially when this is where sick people go and die. Sakura sat down on the cold, hard floor and looked around. She then realized that this was pointless. It wasn't like she could see anything anyways.

But there was nothing to, so she just stayed quiet.

He jumped up from his bed in sudden discomfort. It was just a dream, and it was nothing to worry about. Itachi sighed and got up from his bed, clearly not able to got back to sleep. He looked outside to see the moon glazing up in the sky so boldly.

Itachi got up and walked over to his balcony and opened the door to go outside to feel the cool breeze.

The air went through his loosely made ponytail and moved his bangs from his face. He decided it was nice enough too take a nice walk. He looked at his boxers and sighed. Perhaps a more appropriate attire would be helpful.

Sakura opens the window as quietly as she could, trying not to attract any attention. She wanted to get away from this place, at least for a moment. Plus, it was a fair night to go out for a walk. Then again it might be quite dangerous, because she had no lamp with her. Sakura wasn't scared, so she went away.

She made her way through the streets. Since she didn't have a light she couldn't see much. She continued to stroll around, but then bumped into a muscular figure. She nearly falls back, but just stumbled back and looked up. She looked into the eyes of Itachi. Oh nice, just freaking nice.

Well, at least his had a lamp.

"Why are you out here in the dark? Shouldn't a lady like you be inside where it was safe?" He questioned her. Sakura didn't say anything at first.

"I'm contained in a place I don't not want to be. My short escape place lays here," she said evenly. She didn't want to tell him the whole reason, because it was none of his business anyway.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the girl. Why didn't she give him a straight blunt answer? Most girls would not have done such an action.

"Hn," he grunted and walked the opposite direction to his house. Sakura groans about how so charming ways. She turned the direction of which she came from and ran back to Tsunade's house, before she got introuble.

* * *

**And there she blows (WTF.) so imma like, do homework. And go... eat. :3**

**Have a nice day and please TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!**


	3. Distance

**Well. let me tell you something my Breakdancing chick fans: I am going to update so calm down:) I am simply taking a break... becuz i have school work to do, and those chapters are longer than these ones. PLUS, i have writer's block for that story. Dx srry. i know it's hella gay but relax kids.**

**Kemile: thnx for the review gurl! like i said above, i will update. im just so busy and stuff. still got that BF?**

**And for all the others that reviewed for my story. THANK YOU AND GOD BLESS U. i am truly happy for y'all to be reviewing and all. Please tell me anything I could work on. THNX:D**

**With all that said... here's the story!!!**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see her aunt staring at her with a blank face. She looked down to her aunt's hands to see a tray of bread and milk just for Sakura. She was almost touch by this action. (Not really.) Sakura ate her small breakfast and got ready for school.

Sakura threw on her uniform (which consisted of a plaid skirt, with a turtleneck sweater.) and walked out the house to go to school.

He was not quite ready to go to school. He had a rough night. Even though he went for that nice walk, he came back to the house and still couldn't sleep. It was not fun. Why could he not sleep? That little pink haired girl was stuck to his mind like glue, and it was getting quite fucking annoying.

Itachi took a shower and got ready for school, ate breakfast with his little brother, and headed out the door to school.

It was a nice day outside, the sun was up, but there was a cool breeze in the air. Sakura decided to put her hair into a ponytail… but then decided not to. In this society, women were not to show their ears because it was considered nasty. Sakura REALLY didn't see the point of this, but she again, didn't want to make Tsunade look too bad.

Sakura felt a presence, as if someone was looking… or staring at her. It was getting really creepy. She turned her head and looked around to see nothing, and no one.

She sighed and kept walking to school. Some people made short eye contact with her, basically telling her that it was better if she kept to herself. In Victorian society, people were to keep to themselves, and act boring like everyone else.

Sakura disagrees with this.

She believes that you should be able to do whatever you wanted and be able to be yourself. Of course you would have to do it while not getting in others way but you get the main point.

She walks through the gates to school, already feeling the hell that was about to come soon.

"Sakura-chan!" a boy yelled. Sakura turned her head to see one of her best friends who truly understands her.

"Hey Naruto." She smiled as the boy hugged her with all his might. Which I must say was pretty… tight.

"ACK! Baka, let go of me!" Sakura pulled the hyper boy off of her. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Heh heh, sorry Sakura-chan." He grinned.

Sakura sighed. This boy always acted this way. But the thing was that Naruto got in trouble, but not as bad as Sakura.

Why?

Naruto's father has a similar job as the Uchihas, and made a lot of money. Plus, Naruto had good looks and all, which meant that he had more rights than the average person. Naruto may take this for granted, but he doesn't start acting different because of it.

Sakura shifted the backpack that was around her shoulders and looked at the boy.

"I got in trouble again."

"No surprise Sakura-chan. What did you do now?"

"Ditched. Tsunade put me in that cursed basement last night. I thought I was going to die!"

"The basement!!! Oh Sakura-chan! You shouldn't have done it!"

"It was not like Madara was teaching anything important anyway. The dude LOVES to babble on and on!"

Naruto busted out laughing about what Sakura had said.

"I'm serious. And in Anko's class, they were talking about religion and crap. I swear she is such a hypocrite!"

"Really. And how so?"

"They tell us to not judge people yet, they do it everyday!!"

"Who?"

"This whole town! This whole country! That's why we have to dress a certain way stupid, cause if you dress or act different, there is something wrong with you." Sakura said. And with that, the bell rang, telling the kids to get to their classes.

"I'll walk you to class Sakura-chan, since we have the same first period."

"Alright."

…

Sakura felt totally drained. Maybe from the lack of sleep or her ranting earlier this morning to Naruto. His dumb ass didn't get what Sakura was saying. This place is corrupted, hypocritical, and straight up stupid. She so badly wanted to ditch class.

TenTen, a good friend of hers, was sitting next to Sakura, taking notes as usual. Sakura glanced at the board to see vocabulary. Oh great.

TenTen slid a piece of paper neatly folded to Sakura. Sakura slyly opened it and read it quickly so the teacher didn't spot her.

**T: You seem down. You okay?**

Sakura sighed. Down was just an understatement. She felt like shit right now and really wanted to leave.

**S: I actually feel like crap. I don't want to deal with this no more.**

**T: 'This' as in what? School?**

**S: Part of it is that yes. But c'mon… vocabulary?**

**T: I know you hate learning Sakura, but this can come in handy one day.**

Sakura knew that TenTen was being sarcastic. The girl did that quite a lot, and Sakura can tell it instantly.

**S: You are right mom.**

**T: Hey, when we are done with school we could blow it up.**

**S: No, let's do it now. So less work for me.**

**T: But seriously, at least TRY to pay attention. And don't get in trouble so much.**

**S: Fine mother.**

Sakura put the paper in her backpack as the teacher saw her.

"Sakura, give me that paper." He said sternly. Sakura sighed taking a paper out of her backpack and walking up to the class and gave it to the teacher. He turned to the board and pasted on paper onto the board.

"That will teach you to write notes in my class."

Sakura ignored the teacher and sat back at her desk. Sakura would talk back, but she was again, too drained to really do anything.

"Is that really the note?" TenTen whispered to her friend. Sakura smiled.

"Take a look after class." She simply said as the bell rang, ending the period.

TenTen (and the other nosy students) ran to the front of the class to see the note. TenTen's eyes widened at the sight of the paper. It wasn't their note; it was simply today's class notes.

Sakura smirked as she made her way out of the class.

_People are idiots these days._

Lunch was nothing new, which bored Sakura. She and TenTen sat down away from everyone else. The two liked their space. Sakura is very curious about the other kids, but knew that most of them where all the same.

TenTen was a junior, and had some classes with Sakura (Only bible study and art. Bible study was a mixed class, containing all grades from 9 to 12, as art was too.)

TenTen turned to Sakura.

"Uchiha is staring at you." She said.

"Huh? Sasuke? Is he planning on-!"

"No kid, Itachi. He looks…" Sakura stopped listening at that point. Why was the dude staring at her? Isn't that a little weird? Though Sakura was somewhat cute, boys like him usually stared at the sluts at the other side of the cafeteria. Sakura giggled.

"Or maybe he's looking at you. You ARE one of the hottest juniors of the school." Sakura teased. TenTen laughed at the thought.

"Oh no. I don't have a thing for Uchihas… not my type." She said, taking a bit of her bread and cheese.

The two girls continued to talk as Itachi watched them. He felt a presence behind him. He turned only to see Shisui.

"Huh, checking out some lower classmen? You have completely turned insane!" he exclaimed.

Itachi ignored the comment. He was NOT checking the girls out. He was curious about a particular one.

"C'mon man… Don't get pissed at me. I'm only trying to voice out your thoughts.

"You don't seem to know me as good as you claim yourself to then… _best friend_. Itachi was clearly mocking the boy.

Shisui shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not then," he smirked and looked at the pink-haired chick.

"She is a trouble maker."

"Hn, you talking about yourself too Shisui." Itachi said turning the other direction to leave. Shisui tried to hide his smirk.

_And you like that about her huh?

* * *

_

**Wow. Itachi has a thing for her. e.e I have a thing for this one guy in my World History Honors class. He is SUCH a cutie!! He is Mexican, and i have a thing for mexican guys for SUM reason. BUT wow... ^///^**

**Plz review (or continue to reivew) and tell meh how i did and crap. imma finish this homework and eat dinner. i have a paper to write about Religions of China... EWWWWW!!! FCK ESSAYS! PLUS, i have to take the PSAT's tomorrow:(**


	4. Caught plus Confusion

**Another chapter. I've been busy... and stuff has been popping up. Gosh darn Kids.**

**Enjoy this chapter... review... flame... idc. 0-0**

* * *

Calculus yet again… Sakura could not stand this class.

She was very tired, and not in the mood for this crap. Itachi looked the same: bored. He sat there as if he were dead, yet obtaining to information to get another A on the next test.

Sakura began to tap her pencil on her desk, causing Madara to become slightly pissed.

"Cut it out Haruno," he warned her and continued to teach. Sakura stopped, narrowing her eyes. Yet, not saying a word. If she did say a smart comment, surely Tsunade wouldn't be too pleased.

Sakura looked out the window and smiled, at least it was a nice day. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shinning as brightly as ever. She wished to go outside and play a game. Perhaps play that new game of tag with the boys. But they would most likely turn her down… and tell her to go somewhere.

Madara suddenly stopped what he was doing and felt the earth shake. Sakura perked up and looked around. _What is this… an earthquake of some sort?_ She asked herself. Her Inner didn't reply.

The people in the class were freaking out. Sasori wasn't… he was just stunned and confused of what was happening. Deidara was running around the classroom screaming as if he was going to die. (Very different for a guy to act like that… but he had money so…)

Sakura heard screaming from the outside. Or was it screaming? She honestly couldn't tell because there was so much going on at once.

Explosions went off about a mile from the school, making Sakura worried. Was this a war? She didn't understand. She turned to Itachi to see his face blank.

How could he be so calm about this?

"What is going on?" she asked Itachi. He glanced at her and said nothing… his face as stoic as usual. Sakura got out of her seat and wanted to run outside to see what was going on, but Madara stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere." Madara smirked. "All of you."

…

Kisame rose from his seat, "And what the hell is going on?"

Shisui had a nervous look, like he didn't like what was going to happen next. He remembered the meeting they had the other day… yesterday. They had wanted to take over Konoha, and the rest of the Land of Fire. He didn't really agree with this, but they said it was for the better. They said that society is out of control and needed to be tamed. Of course he didn't have a say in it.

That was the night that Itachi couldn't sleep. Itachi agreed to go out with the plans. He honestly didn't know about this plan, but his father urged him to agree, which he did.

They were going to lock up all the people who weren't on their side to take over the Land of Fire.

(A/n: Okay. Let me explain the geography for y'all. So this is in Europe, the countries are like Land of Fire, Land of Waves, etc. Konoha is a… town, city, village… whatever.)

Sakura smacked Madara's hand away from her and swiftly ran out the classroom. She turned left… right… she honestly didn't know where she was going… which was quite sad considering all the times of which she ditched.

She made to outside of the school, where the gates were. Sakura's eyes widened.

Fire was almost everywhere the eye can see. People were running and screaming everywhere. Sakura was confused. The hell was going on? She didn't understand.

Sakura saw Madara running after her.

Dang it.

She ran away from the school, only to be stopped by a very pale man.

"Oh look here… another prisoner." He grinned. "Get her boys…"

Sakura grunted as the guys ran toward her. They had uniforms on of the soldiers of Konoha. One had jet-black hair while the other had blue colored hair. She got into a fighting position. This wasn't going to be easy fighting two grown men at the same time.

One took out his sword and aimed it for leg. Sakura jerked back and grabbed the sword with her bare hands, flesh blood dripping onto the sword.

She threw the sword elsewhere and punched the man upside his head. Even with such a strong helmet on he was able to feel the full impact of the punch. The other guy with the blue hair got behide Sakura and put her in a headlock.

"I got her!" he yelled as the pale man of whom she saw earlier made his way towards her.

"You are quite an interesting one." He grinned and grabbed her by her chin. "I hope you to be of some use one day…"

Then, Sakura was greeted with darkness.

Great… just fucking great.

-

-

-

_drip..._

_-_

_drip drip..._

_-_

_drip...drip... _

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on. She had no idea where she was. There was blank darkness around her plus, there was a chill in the air.

Yeah, good thing it was winter.

She was now full awake, taking in everything that had happened... if she could remember.

"Last time I was at school, then there was that fire! The screams!" exclaimed Sakura, "Then... I got in a fight and blacked out..."

Sakura adjusted herself against the cold stone wall to keep her balance. She didn't feel all the great. Her head was pounding like a drumming parade, her eyes were sore and weakened, and her muscles were preventing her from moving more than she really wanted to. She looked down to see her dress slightly torn and ripped. There were also a few blood stains, which were quite faint... which made her realize...

How _long_ was she here exactly.

She picked up her head to the sound of foot steps coming from maybe the next hallway or so. It was very quiet... Sakura could hear her own breath, though she didn't know that she was even breathing.

"She's in this room." a man from outside of the door said. Sakura frowned. What the hell was going on?

"Really? Why is she in a separate room from the others?" another manly voice asked, but it was more softer than the previous one.

"Orochimaru had her at interest. And thought maybe we could get her to ugh...(Whispers so that no one could hear. Sakura is quite pissed at this action.)

"Oh man really? That's crazy!" the second man exclaimed.

"Shut it fool! The girl is going to be woken by you," the first man replied quite harshly.

With that the door into Sakura's room (or cell... same thing of this matter.) and in came the two guys that were having such a convocation.

Sakura closed her eyes as if she were asleep. She slowed down her breathing so that they wouldn't notice that she was awake. This was a hard thing to do because Sakura was nervous to what may come next.

"Heh heh little girl, you don't have to fake around with us," a man said. Sakura dared to open her eyes...

* * *

**Yesterday was my birthday. So maybe as a gift i could get a review?**

**Yes? no?**

**Im 16 now .**

**Review guys :D**


	5. Decline

**Hey guys another chapter. Honestly, thank you for all teh reviews and readers for this story. I hope you enjoy somewhat of this chapter. I am so tired.. gosh. My eyes burn. I'm thinking of getting eye surgry in a few years because my eye sight is so bad. I've now became far sighted and near sighted. (not really... just saying how bad my eyes are. xD)**

**Enjoy guys:D  
**

* * *

Even when her eyes were open she still couldn't see anything. It was way too dark to be trying to figure out who exactly were these two men. Sakura would have stood up, if she weren't so sore at the time.

She sighed quietly; this was a pain in her… butt. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on. And it was bugging her a lot. Sakura was always the type of person who wanted to know why things happened. She didn't enjoy being left in the dark. But it seemed as if these men didn't care, since they fail to explain to her exactly what she did to get this treatment.

"You thought you were slick huh?" One of the guys asked. His voice was deep and aggressive at the same time. From the shadow of his figure, Sakura saw him to be a really big guy. Sakura ignored him.

_How in the bloody hell am I going to get out of here?_

She weakly looked around. Dang… she still couldn't see a thing. And this guy keeps talking to her as if she really cared. It reminded her off Madara as her teacher. Always yapping like he didn't have anything else important to say. Sakura suddenly felt a tight grip on her hair… as if someone was yanking her.

"You listening girl?" the man yelled at her face. Sakura yelped in pain. This wasn't right. If she were perfect condition someone would be flat on the ground right about now. But Sakura could only glare for now.

This was really starting to piss her off. She was fucking going to murder someone soon.

"Calm down. Orochimaru wouldn't like you messing with his pet." The other man said. His tone was much different from the other guy's. It was smoother and less harsh, but still was deep and controlling in a way. But, his voice showed no emotion as if he didn't really care.

"Shut it Sai… Orochimaru wouldn't do a thing-!" the man said ,who's grip was on Sakura's hair.

"I wouldn't would I?" Another voice from the darkness said.

Sakura's eyes widened. This was the scariest situation she has been in her whole life. This isn't good; she did not have a good feeling about this place. Out the shadows came Orochimaru. Pale skin, high cheekbones, long black hair, and an aura that creeps out Sakura.

He looked at Sakura with a smile. Not a happy friendly smile, it was more cruel and mocking. What the hell was up with this guy?

"Bring her up to me. I want to bring her to my office to talk." He said. Sakura growled. She wasn't going to go without a fight.

"Don't be angered my dear. You'll be happy soon enough." He hissed out softly and walked out the room.

_Oh the hell did he not. My dear? I'm going to pound him six feet under when I get out of here!_

_**Not unless I get to him first. **_Inner Sakura frowned. _**I don't like this guy at all.**_

_And you think I do?_

_**No but still. I got first dibs on breaking his face in.**_

_Whatever._

The two men followed him, which meant that Sakura, sadly had to follow too. This was going to be hell, and she could feel it.

She got thrown onto an empty chair that was nicely decorated, sitting right across from the snake. Orochimaru smirked as the other two men left. Sakura caught a slight flicker of emotion in the man whose name was Sai's eyes. She saw a bit of worry in his eyes… or Sakura was just going crazy.

"Now then…" This caught Sakura's attention as she turned her head towards the snake.

"You need something? Oh, I know! How about you explain what the hell is going on!" Sakura yelled and gritted her teeth.

"Let's just say Konoha is going to be more… _different_ from now one." He said, leaning back in his chair. "And you are going to help."

Sakura laughed, "Nothing is going to change in this place. Everyone has sticks up their asses that will never come out. Why do you need my help? I'm only trash…" she said bitterly, remembering the words Sasuke said to her.

"You will be apart of my army. If you decline, you will become a slave." He said smirking.

_This is stupid and a waste of my time. Who would want a teenager as part of an army? Ugh, these people are hecka lame._ Sakura thought amused.

_**Oh, let's join! It might be fun!**_

_Shut the fuck up._

"Army for what? I don't get it." She said bored.

"For taking over the Konoha of course. We have to keep everyone in line. But I've told you way too much my dear. Tell me: yes or no." he said, clearly impatient. Sakura stared at him.

"No, I decline." She said trying to get up. She saw Orochimaru's eye flicker in anger. She glared at him, "I don't know what your plan is but I'm going to be no part of it!"

Orochimaru was beyond pissed, "It's your funeral." He said as he lashed out on her. Sakura yelled and tried dodging the guy, but he managed to punch her. Sakura's body was in enough pain as it was. If this continued she was going to die.

This was clearly not good.

The guards from the outside heard a crashed and hurried inside. Sai threw open the door and saw Sakura on the ground passed out, and Orochimaru's reddened face with anger.

"I'll take her back to the cells perhaps?" Sai asked. Orochimaru frowned.

"Take her, put her in the cell in the back. She gets minimum food and water." He huffed and walked out the office. The man next to Sai grinned.

"Well this is great." He mumbled, picking up Sakura and throwing him over his shoulders.

"And how is this great, Ron?" Sai asked. Ron smiled.

"At least there's something to play with." He stated.

"Hn, you're gross." Sai said. As they both made their way to Sakura new cell…

She woke up with another headache. She looked around and sighed, at least it wasn't pitch black to where she couldn't see a thing. Sakura shifted to a sitting position, causing a groan to escape her lips.

She was in another cell yet again… but this one looked smaller, but it was cozier than the last. Though she was on the ground, a bed stood right beside her. Who ever had dropped her off here clearly didn't care. There was a thin blanket on the bed and a flat pillow.

There was pain all throughout her body again, which pissed her off. Sakura came to remember how she declined Orochimaru's offer. He was visibly pissed and attacked her. Sakura looked at her arm and saw bruises that were turning to a nice blackish blue color.

Just fucking great.

Sakura heard the door open and looked up.

"I see you are awake." A voice said. It was the black haired guard Sai. He kneeled down to see Sakura's pale face. He sighed.

"You don't look too healthy. More ugly than you were before when I fought you." A vein popped in Sakura's head.

_Did he just call me ugly?_

_**Yeah, he did. I call first dibs in pounding this guy too! No one calls me ugly!**_

_You had first dibs on the other guy. Fuck that, I'm going to pound everyone here! Cha!_

"Thanks, I could say the same to you," Sakura said dryly. She didn't have time for this… she really wanted to leave. Get back home.

"You're very welcome. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said unlocking the cell and letting Sakura walk out.

Sai grabbed Sakura's hands and put them behind her back and cuffed them. Sakura groaned.

"Really?"

"Yup, really." Sai smirked and yanked her into the direction of the bathroom.

The hall was very narrow and plain, whitewashed walls and colorless floors that looked like they haven't been cleaned in a while. Sakura then saw a figure walk passed her.

"Itachi?!"

* * *

**Cliffy huh... nice nice. **

**Well I am going to finish my homework for history... worst subject ever. But anyways.**

**Have a fucking great day.**

**and don't forget to review.**

**with all teh love in the world.**

**~JayJay  
**


	6. Someone new

**Srry for the last update. Im out of town so yeah.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Im tired.**

* * *

And there stood Itachi right in front of her. Walking freely as if he owned the place. This slightly pissed off Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" she chocked.

"..." He didn't say anything. He was too shocked to really say anything to the girl. Why was she here? His father's words ringed through his head as he remembered what he told him.

_"You will be second in charge after me. Go visit the slave camp off to the west. Tell me what you think of it. You are my son, and not to show any signs of caring for anyone there."_

Itachi frowned, "Sakura Haruno. I didn't think to see you here."

"What is this place? Why am I here? KAMI I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" she yelled angrily.

"A slave camp." he said softly. He saw how Sakura's eyes went wide as her heart dropped. She didn't understand why she was here.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama. I am just taking Haruno to the showers to wash up." Sai said bored as ever.

"Very well, I don't want to interrupt." he said and walked away.

Sakura wanted to scream and blow the place up. Sai directed her forward. Sakura complied and walked over to the shower area where all the other girls were. Inside it looked like a locker room from high school, but this one was slightly smaller. Sakura frowned; she has to take a shower with all these other girls watching her?

Just fucking great.

Itachi kept walking, but he was walking faster than he was before. Sakura was really on his mind, and he didn't like that.

He never understood why he agreed to this plan. He sighed. This was indeed stupid, but he was still taking part of it.

Konoha Council thought that the people were becoming corrupted because of the lower class. So they got all the lower class people and turned them into slaves, only keeping them healthy enough for them to live.

All the rich people got to live the same lives, without having any 'poor people' ruining the education and such. They wanted to draw the line between poor and rich, so they finally got what they wanted.

Sakura's aunt, Tsunade is indeed not poor. So why was Sakura here in the first place? Itachi knew that Tsunade had something to do about it.

Itachi didn't really know the full details of the plan; his father didn't bother to tell him more than he needed to know. Also, when Itachi did ask, his father would say that it was none of his concern. Respecting his father's decisions, Itachi left the subject alone.

But now he was more curious about all of this. It seemed so sudden.

He wondered how Shisui was taking it.

Shisui _was_ known to be quite the rebel when he didn't truly agree to things. But for something this big… would he really go against not only the clan but also the Konoha Council?

No, Shisui may be spontaneous but he wasn't that reckless. He would most likely come up with a plan with that Naruto kid.

Itachi sighed again as he made his way out the building. It was unusually cloudy outside, though it was still summer. A gust of wind moved Itachi's bangs from his face as he continued walking.

He has a lot to think about.

Sakura hopped out the shower and quickly got dress and walked out the bathroom/ locker room to see Sai still standing there wanted for her.

He hand cuffed her again and pulled her in the direction of her cell.

"Took you long enough Ugly." He stated.

Sakura ignored the guy and kept walking. She was thinking of a plan of how to escape this place, and maybe get a few people out also.

It would be quite hard and it would take a mastermind. Sure she was pretty smart, but was she clever? Naruto was the most clever person she has known, but she had no idea of where he was.

Sakura sighed and Sai opened up the cell and pushed Sakura in with a chuckle.

"Bye Ugly." He smiled and left.

Sakura was now all alone as usual.

What a surprise.

Itachi walked into his house and threw his coat on the couch in the living room. He was quite glad that his father wasn't home. (Not that he was home a lot.) But his mother was not home either. She was such a pleasing woman but Itachi wanted to be alone.

Itachi sighed as he heard Sasuke's voice call him from his room.

"Itachi? Is that you?" Sasuke yelled from his room.

"Yes," Itachi called back and walked to Sasuke's room and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Itachi grumbled.

"What was up about today?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn…" Itachi said and left the room. He heard Sasuke yelled a 'hey', faintly as he left the hallway to go to his room.

Itachi sat on his bed in his room and stared at the wall. It was plainly white, with no personal color scheme. He didn't care. What was the point? His father would just say how pitiful it looks. But Itachi's mom has been bugging him about it.

Annoying. That was what girls were most of the time.

Speaking of annoying girls his mind went to Sakura.

She looked so sad at that place, as many others did. He knew Sakura was a troublemaker but she didn't really deserve this.

_Hn… she had it coming._ He wanted to think. But that wasn't all so true.

_Maybe she was born in a different country?_ No, that wasn't it. Itachi couldn't place his finger on why Sakura and all the others were in the slave camp in the first place and if they deserved it

Little did he know they didn't deserve to be there.

Sakura looked up as she heard footsteps only a few feet away by the door. She saw a man yanking a girl into the cells. She looked mentally drained and didn't fight back. Oh course this didn't surprise Sakura, but this girl somehow made her curious. She looked naturally shy with her black hair covering up a little less than half of her face.

The man shoved the girl in the cell right next to Sakura's. She yelped in surprise as the man smirked.

"That's what you get trash… you are right where you belong." He said and left. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You better watch it bitch before I make you trash!" She yelled and banged on the cell. The man stopped at the door, slowly turning his head in disgust.

"I suggest you stay quiet. I can kill you at any moment, so don't test me."

"I don't care who you think you are. You treat people with respect anytime and any day!"

_I am sooo being a hypocrite right now. God forgive me._

The man chuckled lightly and turned away from Sakura.

"I don't treat people less than me as if they are at the same post." He said, "Now or later." And with that, he left.

Sakura huffed and sat down. She felt as if she was having a mental melt down. Her head was beating like a drum. What she going crazy? She hoped not, though she knew that she probably was crazy.

"You are a brave one." A girl's voice said. Sakura stopped thinking and looked up. Did she just hear something?

"I'm at the cell right next to you," she continued. "You were brave to yell at a guard."

Sakura understood now. This was the girl who walked in. Sakura moved closer to the bars of the cell and sighed.

"I guess so. But that guy was freaking asking for it. Damn, I just want to knock his teeth it." Sakura growled the last part of her sentence. The girl at the other cell giggled.

"You use such graphic language for your age and gender. I suppose you are a rebel by heart." The girl said softly, "But can you get anywhere with such an attitude?"

"Well, if you let people treat you like trash, they are going to think that they are right, when they aren't. When you don't let someone know that they are wrong, they will continue to make the same mistakes." Sakura said and paused, "Someone needs to talk."

"Yes, but God doesn't want us to act a certain way towards others and fight back. We need to have faith in him right?" the girl asked uncertain.

"I cannot wait for a God that lets things pass. I need to take matters into my own hands. I love myself too much to let people treat me lower than I think of myself to be." Sakura stated proudly.

The girl thought about this for a while in silence. "I'm Malaya."

"I'm Sakura." She said smiling.

"You are an interesting character… I enjoy hearing your opinion."

"And I enjoy giving it."

* * *

**And that's chapter six:D**

**im like totally pooped out. I went to the Radiers game in Oakland with my cousins and it was TIGHT. it was my first football game! (not including high school ones) Im Sacramento now ^.^ I love going out of town.**

**REview GuYS and thnx for reading.**


	7. A lovely plan

**Sorry. It's been about a month. I've been getting my grades up, and I didn't get much motivation from the last chapter. Of course from we all know who. You guys know who you are. Please ReviEw or PM me for any ideas would REALLY help ^.^**

**I love you.**

**(and Eric. Opps)**

* * *

So it was a normal day for Sakura, or as normal as it could get. She was still in this jacked up cell with nothing to do. She had to wear thin brown clothing, which didn't really help with the weather. It was getting colder and colder out and Sakura didn't like this. She always hated the cold, thinking it to be a waste.

And to make it better, Malaya wasn't there. She was out working most likely. Sakura hadn't had to work yet, which puzzled her. She was a slave to the richer people... and she didn't have to work at all.

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. It was only around noon but it felt like it was midnight. She stretched her body as if she were a cat on the bed.

_I wonder what Itachi is doing around this time. I'm sure he is way more fun than I am._

This fucking sucked.

Like... a lot.

He really wanted to throw something at this man, who he called father. He didn't deserve the title, but it was given to him the second he was born.

Why couldn't he be born into another family?

Someone knocked on the door and busted into Itachi's office. He looked up to see Sasuke carrying a bunch of papers, trying not to drop them too hard onto his desk.

"Dad wanted you to also schedule working shifts for the slaves or whatever." he said boredly and walked out his office. Itachi groaned for perhaps the 50th time today.

More shit to do.

Not just plain shit but _worthless _shit. The shit that is a complete waste of time.

But Itachi complied and did the schedules according to different areas of the slave camp. For example, hall A would work from a current amount of time then they would probably switch with hall C or something. Itachi had it all planned out.

-

-

"An escape plan huh? What did you have in mind?" Malaya asked a little too loudly.

"Shh! We don't want anyone to hear about it yet. We can't go and trust just anyone." Sakura said lowly. Malaya laid her head on the wall sighing.

"Sorry, Sakura-san. Tell me, what do you have in mind. I heard this place is supposed to be heavily guarded... like... to the point you can't step a foot out of place. They are very serious about this stuff. You have to be mighty clever to even think of a plan worth trying." Malaya said.

"But I do have a plan. All I need to do is steal a few... supplies and we would be on our way. I few weapons would help us a hell of lot. And some paper and pen to write the plan a pond. Do you agree?" Sakura asked Malaya while Malya nodded. Sakura smiled,

"Good, then I will tell you then." She said and yawned.

It was silent for a few good moments but Sakura didn't mind. They both had their backs to the wall that connected. Then, out of the blue, Malaya asked a random question to Sakura.

"Do you like anyone?"

Sakura almost busted out laughing, I mean, it was so random.

"Me?" Sakura laughed, "Um, no. I am more independent. How about you?"

"Yeah... my rich boyfriend who leave me be taken here." She said in a quite voice. Sakura said nothing for a moment.

"And you still like him?"

"No, I think I love him."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "How can you love that bastard after he did that to you?"

Malaya sighed, "It's weird I know. But, when you are in love... it makes you forget who you are... like your daydreaming."

"Huh... That's being in love? Sounds like a bunch of B.S." Sakura commented. "I mean... not for you, but for me. Yenno?"

"Sure, you have not been in love yet. So you wouldn't understand so much." Malaya said, "I take it you weren't really loved all your life. So it's not your fault." Sakura froze at that true statement. She hasn't been loved... no parents, a hateful aunt, what has she been doing her whole life?

"Yeah..." Sakura said quietly. She shifted slightly on the wall, "I haven't, but sounds like I am missing a lot."

"You will. One way or another... you will find that person, Sakura-san." Malaya said.

"Mhmm," Sakura yawned. She told Malaya that she was going to sleep, Malaya agreed as she also went to bed. She pulled the thin blankets closer to her. She needed to get out of here as fast as she could.

-

-

Itachi was beyond tired.

He carried the papers to his father's office and left it on his desk with a note saying everything was done and that he was going to get some breakfast.

Itachi left the house feeling the fresh cool air around him. He sighed. He has been working too hard lately on that crap his father kept on giving him. The thought many times crossed his mind about what he was doing... getting Sakura hell.

He needed to get that girl out of his head. She was a distraction... and hell of a good one.

He walked into a coffee shop and ordered a coffee.

He thought some coffee might help him take his mind off his worries.

Little did he know it was only the beginning.

* * *

**GRRRrrRR.0-0**

**Have a nice day(:**


	8. Uncovering details

**YAY! Thank you so MUCH for the reviews! So I came up with another chapter while watching spongbob. 0-0 I hope this didn't like fuck up the whole chapter. Please review and tell me how I did so I can fix any mistakes!**

**Thanks and ReAD ThE FuCKInG StORy!!! **

**heh heh.  
**

* * *

Sakura woke up to another day, but something made her wake up, for someone was banging on her cell door.

Banging on her cell door?

What the hell?

Sakura growled and got up and threw the covers towards her cell door. Sai chuckled from outside her cell,

"Come on Ugly, it's time for work." You could hear the sound of amusement dropping from his voice. Sakura moaned in annoyance. She didn't want to work. She almost forgot her place.

Shit.

She was a slave. Fuck.

"I'm getting up…" she yawned and walked out the cell as Sai chained her wrist together. There were other slaves getting woken up by some other guards. Sakura sighed; it must be the whole area having to work. She shoved her forward as Sakura walked to the destination that she didn't know of.

Malaya was quiet as usual walking behind Sakura. She had a tired look on her like everyone else.

Sakura suddenly smiled. This would be a great opportunity to get the items she needed for the plan.

Sakura and the others were then thrust outside into the cool air. They were all handed shovels and had to dig up rocks and then break them into dirt. (This was utterly stupid, Sakura thought, and a waste of time.) Sakura wanted to smash Sai's head with the shovel SOO bad. Like SOOO bad. Why the hell did they have to do something so POINTLESS?!

"What the hell is the point of this?" Sakura yelled at Sai. Sai chuckled,

"Well Ugly, this is just to get you guys outside into the fresh air."

"This is a dumb way of doing that," Sakura sneered.

"You better do as you are told, or you won't like the outcome." Sai grabbed her pale chin and made her look at him, "There will be guards watching." And with that he left.

Malaya started digging and looking for rocks, as everyone else did too. Sakura made her way over to Malaya with a frown.

"This is fucking lame," Sakura groaned.

"This is life Sakura. I did this all day yesterday," Malaya said. She bent down to get a good grip on the shovel while looking for rocks.

"Besides… this is more important than it looks," Malaya said quietly. Sakura's eyes widened.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Well, I overheard some guards talking about an underground missile/ weapon base. And by breaking the ground for them, we are making their job much easier."

"Missile base?" Sakura repeated quietly to herself. "I would have never guessed."

"Yes, so we need to stay quiet about this. They don't know I know. Perhaps this can help your plan out a bit."

Sakura's eyes widened, "And how so?"

Malaya lifted the shovel up with all the muscle she could and dropped it beside her. She found a few big rocks and threw them in another pile. "We can use the underground base to somehow get everyone else out. The thing about this plan is that we have to create another tunnel along theirs, to maybe find a way safely away from this place."

Sakura nodded with Malaya's after plan, "I completely agree. But you and I can not just do it alone."

Malaya agreed, "Yeah, but we can figure that out later."

Sakura smiled and threw a pile of rocks out of the way, "You're right." Then she bent down and carried some rocks to the machine that broke them down. Malaya was very good at this. Sakura was glad to have met her.

She was sweet, kind, intelligent, and clever, something that everyone should want in his or her character. For Sakura, she was not so sweet, can be mildly blunt, rude, clever in a sly way, and a smart-ass.

Sakura almost laughed, she was a smart-ass sometimes… one of the reason's Tsunade got so pissed off at her.

"Itachi… Itachi? Wake up honey!" a voice was heard. Itachi groaned. Who the hell was it? (Itachi was usually a morning person but today was not his day.) His mom shook his body lightly, causing him to groan yet again.

"I'm up mother. Do you need something?"

"Your father wanted you to sigh a few papers down in his office. He wanted them to be turned in to the slave camp by noon."

Itachi rose up from the covers, "I will get on that right that. Thank you." And with that, he left to go do paper work yet again.

He went into his father's office and picked up the light stack of papers, and brought them back to his own room. With a big sigh, he went to work.

_Why can't I just not be a part of this? Maybe Sasuke can do it. _

A knock was heard on Itachi's door as someone opened it up and came in.

Too fucking bad, it was his father.

And he had a grim look on his face, "Good morning son."

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"I see you are doing the paper work. Thank you for getting started on it right anyway."

"What is the point of all of this paper work?" Itachi dared to ask.

"Something regarding the slaves," Fugaku said.

Itachi pulled up one of the papers, "The slaves will be minimum amount to eat, no extra clothing and limited water. Are you trying to let them catch a disease?"

Fugaku growled, "That is none of your concern and not for you to question. Do the paper work as you are told."

Itachi suppressed a growl of his own and continued doing the paper work as his father told him to. He didn't know why it made him so mad to see that. Maybe because the the fact that Sakura was there.

Shit, this was driving him crazy.

Itachi made a mental note to talk to Tsunade about this. Surely she knows something.

* * *

**WOw.**

**Hmm, Well... looks like Itachi like has some questions for Tsunade. How is she gonna react?**

**OMFGosh... well we will have to just wait. 0-0**

**Haha. Yeah...  
**


	9. So Unfair

**Hey guys... im sorry for the late update. My step bro came back to Vegas... and i wanted to spend sum time with him. ^.6 so YEAH. I have to study for sememster exams but since i love you readers so much... imma update for y'all. Another chapter... please enjoy greatly(:**

* * *

Itachi had a brain, and a mind of his own.

He can process thoughts like everyone else…

So why did it take him so long to get to the bottom of this?

He knocked on the big wooden door to Tsunade's house. The neighborhood was so quiet that when he knocked on the door, there was an echo heard. Itachi waited a few moments until someone finally opened the door. It was Tsunade herself.

"And what makes your journey here Uchiha?" Tsunade spat clearly annoyed. Though Itachi wasn't too close, he could smell the sake on her breath.

"I came to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." He said.

Tsunade's face twisted angrily. She had a clue of what he was getting at. This was not good. But what could she say to the eldest son of Fugaku, only the most respected man of Konoha.

"About Sakura huh?" She mumbled to herself and Itachi heard.

"Yes, about Sakura." He said. Tsunade gradually let him into the grand house as the two made their way to the living room.

"Shoot." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Malaya were both working again, doing the same damn thing as yesterday. Sakura sighed, it was early in the Kami damn morning and the weather wasn't getting any better. As winter approaches, it got colder. So cold that Sakura's cheeks were as pink as her hair.

Malaya was quietly working as usual. She was always like that. She never really talked unless it was truly necessary.

"I've been thinking Sakura…" Malaya began quietly, "Perhaps for the escape we could steal one of the underground tractors?"

"Maybe. Because think about it, we want to be a quiet as possible. That may not be the smartest move depending on the situation." Sakura thought out loud carefully.

She moved a few big rocks and put them in a pile.

And a smirk played against her lips.

"I have a plan for recruiting some people. And it will be hella quiet." Sakura whispered. Malaya smiled.

"You clever little thing."

"Sakura is a waste of my space and money." Tsunade said. "You know how much trouble she is at school. She is a useless girl. Has no talents other than the fighting skills I have taught her thus far."

"That's why you let Sakura be taken away." Itachi concluded.

"Sure kid. Why do you care so much? She's not pretty, and society clearly hates her." Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What happened to her parents?" Itachi asked.

"Brother died from a flu and left he left that stupid excuse for a wife and Sakura with no money. Later on, Sakura's mom just disappeared… and that's when I took Sakura in." Tsunade explained.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. So basically, Sakura had a hard life, and then she had to go through this too? It wasn't just right… Itachi got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Thank you for your answers." He said opening the door.

"What are you going to do now? Get her out of that hell hole?" Tsunade asked angrily.

"That's none of your concern."

It was lunchtime and Sakura was thankful. These people haven't fed them a decent meal. They got a small piece of bread, no bigger than the palm of one's hand, and a glass of water, enough to keep them alive basically.

This made Sakura so _angry_. Just because she didn't come from a wealthy family meant that she had to suffer this fate. It was cruel and unnecessary.

She took another small bite (as small as she could without eating half of it) of her bread and chewed and swallowed slowly. They say that if you eat slowly, you will get full faster. Sakura groaned. Shit, she couldn't get full off of this shit.

Malaya saved her food, and put the bread in a small inner pocket she made within her clothes. She kept an eye on the guards, so that she didn't get caught. She took a sip of her water and turned to Sakura.

"Two people are approaching us," she said softly, so that only Sakura could hear. Sakura kept eating slowly without turning around. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulders and someone's annoying smooth voice.

"I didn't think I would find you hear Sakura." He said. Sakura physically froze. She didn't want to around, for she already knew who this was. Sakura frowned.

"Well, I guess I am here. And what do you want- (she turned around to face him with the same frown on her face)- Sasori." She said.

He smirked.

"Well, you know its mating season…(this made Sakura freeze yet again.) And I wanted to see if there were any quick ones I could pick up. Maybe a tart." He said, "But I found something _way_ better."

Sakura sneered, "Well, I'm not going anywhere with you if that's what you are thinking."

"You don't really have a say in this matter Sakura. You are a slave… they can do whatever they want with you… and if I pay… then you're mine." He said proudly. And then he turned his glaze to Malaya, "You better say your goodbyes."

Sakura wanted to cry so bad… but she kept strong, "You can't do shit-"

"Officer!" Sasori called one of the guards over to the table. The guard ran over to the table and looked at Sasori.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked.

"Not at all…" Sasori's eyes met Sakura's, "I just wanted to asked how much for this girl."

"The minimum is a dollar. (Remember that this is during Victorian times. Money was different back then.)" He stated.

"Okay then," Sasori smiled and gave the man a wad of cash. "That should cover for her." And then he grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her forward with a smirk, "You are mine now."

Malaya was about to say something but stopped herself and looked at the ground. But then she saw something that was written on the concrete bench that they were sitting on.

_I'll be back for you and the others… I promise. _

Malaya smiled a little bit. She had hope, that Sakura would come back and help her out of this mess. Because she knew that if Sakura didn't… no one would.

* * *

**And SCENE! xD Um, yup. Sakura is taken by Sasori. Hella lame i know... but stuff has to happen for stuff to happen. I know y'all are like. WTF! i wanted to see some Itachi/ Sakura fluff... blah blah. Yes, that WILL get some up i promise! At least by chapter 11 kay? LOVE YALL and review... tell me any points, suggestions, anything.**


	10. On the Outside

**Another chapter. I actuall typed this on my Itouch on my way to school, or when i got bored during class. D: Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm grateful for all the kind reviews i got. Thnx alot guys:P  
**

* * *

Sometimes Sakura was in that mood. You know that mood when you really want to punch something? That mood when you feel like life is just being a bitch? It's way worse than PMSing. Or at least that was what Sakura concluded.

Sasori had some clothes (which looks like a maid outfit) for Sakura to wear after she took a shower. He said something about " Not wanting his future wife is smell like cow." The statement pissed off Sakura even if it was true. He didn't have to be rude about it.

Sakura sighed as she made her way out the shower, grabbing a cream colored towel, and drying off as quickly as possible. It was too cold to be standing their soaked. Only a dumbass would to that.

Sakura was grateful that Sasori had warm water...unlike the showers at the slave camp. She felt in heaven taking a shower.

She pulled on a pair of silky underwear Sasori got her (which freaked her out a bit. What the fuck is he trying to pull?) and hooked up her laced bra, (her size... Maybe a lucky guess?!) and threw on these damned clothes. At least they were better than those sheets at the camp.

"Malaya..." Sakura mumbled softly. Malaya must be in hell there. But she learned about Malaya over the time they spend together. She was very positive and that made the light of hope shine brighter. Sakura smiled. Malaya is clever and responsible, wouldn't do anything to get killed.

"Sakura! Are you done my angel?" Sasori said charmingly by the door. He was being respectful thus far, by not opening the door, Sakura noted.

"Yeah my bitch," Sakura mocked, "I'm coming out.."

"Already...? We having even got to the bed Sakura..." he mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear. She squealed,

"You jerk, you freak!" Sakura yelled and came out the bathroom. She so wanted to pop Sasori upside the head. Her face was as red as hair color. Sasori thought this sight was pretty amusing.

"I was just playing." Sasori smirked and wrapped his arms around his new addition to the family. (I guess) Sakura wanted to remove his arms until he grabbed her chin to look up at him.

"You are so cute... Why doesn't anyone care for a girl like you?" he mainly asked himself. Sakura was shocked by his words... He liked her like that? Did he not remember when he tried to force himself a pond her? The hell was wrong with this boy.

Sasori suddenly pulled Sakura by the arm into the kitchen, were a slightly plump old woman was cooking.

"You must be hungry child." the lady's weak voice said, "Perhaps a big meal with do for the two of you."

Sakura blinked. She thought there were more people living in this big home. It was not like her old home, for Sakura felt somewhat okay around Sasori and his grandmother... If that WAS his grandmother.

"Um, introduce me, you dumb nut!" Sakura elbowed his ribs. Sasori glared at Sakura,

"Grandma Chiyo, grandma... This is Sakura the slave I bought just now." he said in a bored tone.

"Oh! You picked an original one Sasori dear." she said bitterly and continued cooking.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Yup. I gave them way more for how much she cost." he said and sat down at the dinning room table right by the kitchen.

How come their fucking convocation sounded like Sasori bought a new outfit or toy? They made her sound like some item. Sakura groaned. She so needed to get out of this place.

Sasori glared at Sakura, "Sit down here Sakura. (She sat next to Sasori as Sasori whispered into her ear, "You better watch your attitude little girl. Or someone would have to punish you. Remember you are not free yet."

Sakura glared at the boy, "Fuck that."

Chiyo's voice was heard from the kitchen, "Did I hear that young lady of yours cursing? You better teach her some manners! Did your mother ever teach you manners?"

"Tsunade did," Sakura said with a smirk.

"Tsunade, such a witch language she has." Chiyo grumbled, "It saddens my heart to see a young woman with her bad attitude."

Sakura said nothing, I mean... What was she supposed to say? Sasori glanced over at Sakura's direction, but not clearly at her.

This was going to be a long night.

Itachi made his way to the general's office. He asked for Sakura Haruno, but he said that she was bought- wait. Did he just hear that Sakura got bought?! He had to ask again.

"Where is Sakura Haruno, again?" he growled.

"I told you. Sasori-sama bought the girl during their lunchtime." the man said and leaned back into his chair with a quiet squeak.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He wanted to punch someone. Sasori... Who the fuck was that anyway-? Wait... Itachi's face went stern in concentration mode.

Sasori! Another senior of the school. The boy was ranked somewhat high as him. Itachi frowned, what would he want with Sakura? Itachi cursed, Sasori better not be planning anything on Sakura.

If so, he would have to do something about that.

"Do you know that address to his home?" Itachi demanded, clearly annoyed.

"No Itachi-sama. But I know his estate lies on the Westside of town... Around that area, about a mile from the shopping district." The general said with a sigh.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and walked swiftly out the office. He walked home to get his horse to go to the shopping district area. (Remember this was back in the day. No cars.)

When he got home, it was almost sun set. He groaned. It wasn't safe to confront Sasori at this time of day. Perhaps he could go over there in the morning... First thing,

Itachi opened the door into the house and suddenly got hit with the smell of dinner. It was rich and sweet. His mom was most likely cooking.

"Hello Itachi dear," his mother called as he walked into the kitchen with her usual smile. Itachi sighed and sat at the table. His mother looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine mother. Did father ask for me today?"

"Yes, many times actually. What have you've been doing lately?"

"It's not important." his voice was strong and firm, leaving no room for argument.

His mom continued to cook, "I am making dumplings, vegetables and rice!" she smiled sweetly. Itachi nodded.

True be told, he had a lot of things on his mind. His feelings for a certain pink haired girl, paper work his father kept giving him, and him in general. He could feel himself changing... For the good or bad, for better or worst. He truly didn't know which, all he knew was that he was not the same person he was a week ago.

His mother began setting the plates on the table, "Do you mind getting your brother and your father for dinner?" Itachi nodded and got up from his seat.

He was not in the mood to sit with the family, knowing that his father was going to question him about where he has been all day.

Fucking typical.

Sakura sighed in content as she took another bite out of the turkey. It was seasoned perfectly! Not too much and not too little of spices. This family had a quiet dinner, unlike at her old home. She remembered Tsunade always ranting about something, and the maids agreeing with her... (Not that they were brave enough to disagree.) And the bulter of the house would always have nothing to add to the convocation. He always sat there, with no care in the world of what they were talking about.

Sakura was never able to talk.

"How do you feel coming from that slave camp?" Grandma Chiyo asked, putting a spoon-full of mash potatoes in her mouth.

"It feels good." Sakura lied. Though that place was harsh, she wanted to escape with the others, and maybe start a revolution or something. But now she was uncomfortably living in Sasori's home. What was Malaya doing without her? Sakura prayed that she was okay.

"It should," Chiyo grumbled and glanced at Sasori, "You should be grateful that my grandson was kind enough to take you in."

Sakura nodded, even though she really wanted to throw a chair at the boy. Sasori smirked,

"Yeah, Sakura... You should be grateful."

Sakura almost snapped her fork in half. She was so going to smash this bitch's headache against the wall. She mocked him,

"Of course Sasori-sama. I am much grateful for you taking me in. Thank you." Sakura said with a sarcastic voice dripping from her mouth. Chiyo smiled at this. (Not noticing Sakura's raw sarcastic ways.)

"That's good." she said and switched her spoon for a fork and began eating her turkey.

"By the way Chiyo-san. The turkey is very tender and flavorful." Sakura stated. Now, that was not sarcastic. She was being truly honest at the moment.

Chiyo nodded with approval, "You picked a good hearted girl Sasori!"

Sasori almost scoffed. If only she knew.

Sakura smirked; she got on Chiyo's good side. Just what she wanted to do. You never know when you might need grandma for backup.

Sakura ate all of her food. She looked at her empty plate guiltily.

_I'll get you out of that hellhole Malaya..._

_

* * *

_**BAMM! And there it is. Imma like go do homework and eat. :P The usually. Goodnight.**

**Review if u wanna.  
**


	11. Talking

**Well, another chapter. Please tell me how I did and all that. I've been busy but I made time to type another chapter. Hope yall enjoy(;**

* * *

Orochimaru grumbled, clearly annoyed with the certain situation.

"Why did you let her leave!" he hisses at the general of the slave camp.

"She was bought sir! If a slave is bought then they could leave! I says in the-Ugh-" and with that the general was cut off by Orochimaru...along with his head.

Orochimaru stared at his bloodstained hands, with fury.

"Why the fuck do I have to do everything around here..." he mumbled and walked out the office.

Sakura woke up sweaty and panting as if she had ran a 10 mile marathon. She sat up from the bed, covers falling to her lap. Her surroundings were not her room for any white-washed walls, but replaced with red painted walls. A small, stiff bed replaced with a Queen sized elegant bed, with cover of red and black. This place was way better than Tsunade's place, though she didn't want to admit it.

Then the events finally came to her head. She looked around. This was not the cell thank god, for she was bought by Sasori. This kind of confused her a bit. Did this mean the she was his slave now? Or did this mean that she was simply not a slave anymore? Sakura was too scared to ask him, not wanting to get the first answer.

"Fuck," Sakura groaned. It was too early for this. She got up from the bed and looked out the window. The sun was barely out, plus it was misty outside.

But in the mist she saw a figure moving. Her eyes turned to slits as she tried to determine what it was moving. There was someone on a horse to be moving that fast. This someone is probably a man... Women didn't really ride horses a lot.

The figure made its way to the front I the house. Sakura as curious of whom this was, but nervous... She didn't want this person to be someone like Orochimaru.

A knock was heard at the door. Sakura walked (actually ran.) to the other side of the room and opened her bedroom door to be greeted by the dark hallway.

She walked down the hallway to the living room where she saw Sasori openning the door to Itachi. Wait- what the hell was Itachi doing here?

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes. Was he here to take her back to the slave camp? She could only hope so, so she could see Malaya.

"Sakura is mine Itachi." Sasori said in a bored tone, "I bought her."

Itachi ignored Sasori and looked at Sakura. She saw a hint of worry in Itachi's eyes.

"I need to talk to her in private." Itachi said, trying not to sound too rude but failed to do so.

Sasori looked at Sakura then at Itachi and sighed. Clearly annoyed.

"Fine." Sasori said with his smooth voice, and with that he left the living room leaving Itachi and Sakura there to talk.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura asked and sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Itachi sat down next to her and began to speak lowly.

"I talked to Tsunade today." Itachi said.

"Well, was she polite? I know how much she could be a bitch-"

"She was tolerable." Itachi cut in with a smirk, but then dropping to a frown.

"She basically disowned you," he said in a blunt matter. He saw how Sakura's eyes widened only by a bit.

Sakura looked away, hidden sorrow in her eyes, "Typical..."

Itachi sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You know..." he began, "I would let you say with me than Sasori, but my father is one of the head counsel people."

"Makes sense. So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Itachi blinked. What was he going to do? What the hell was she asking?

"I am not part of whatever they are planning."

"I'm sure your father gave you orders or something like that... Right?"

Damn, she was pretty smart.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he felt bad. Sakura had a hurt expression on her face. She sighed and looked at Itachi.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Itachi questioned her. Sakura groaned.

"You know what. Why are you just sitting here?!"

Itachi blinked again. His face showing no signs of confusion, though he was.

"Are you going to let innocent people get treated badly?!" Sakura asked, "We need to-"

"You seem have to forgotten something. There is no 'we' Sakura." Itachi stated and folded his arms in front of him, "I would be going against my clan."

"So?" Sakura asked confused. Itachi got up from the couch and lifted Sakura's chin up to his face.

"Don't do anything stupid... Because we aren't playing on the same team." he said lowly.

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding weaker than she wanted to.

"You made it clear that you are a rebel. And that you will rebel against the system. And I told you, for I am part of that system, but I'm not."

"The fuck? I don't get you!" she yelled.

"This is my clans doing along with others (he had to spell it out for her). I am in the clan, but I don't come up with these plans. I just agree to them."

Sakura wanted to slap this man. That didn't mean that he was better than them. That just made him worst.

"How are our classmates?" Sakura changes the subject.

"Shisui is himself as Naruto is. (she smiled at this.) Though the kid was really worried about you. Everyone is fine." Itachi stated. He honestly didn't really know for sure.

Itachi removed his hand from Sakura and grunted a good day and left the house on his horse.

Sakura groaned as Sasori came back into the living and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked and sat next to Sakura... The same spot Itachi was sitting.

"Umm, nothing. I'm cool," Sakura didn't trust Sasosi yet to tell him about the whole rebelious act against the government. But she knew he could help greatly, since Itachi wasn't. Damn him.

Sakura got up from the couch but Sasori grabbed her waist and pulled her back down right next to him. Sakura yelped in anger and surprise and got a seat onto Sasori's comfy lap.

Fuck no.

She and he were WAY too close. Sasori moved forward to whisper into Sakura's ear.

"Remember kid, you live in my house now. You obey my rules. In fact (she didn't like where this was going.) Chiyo is surely tired from all the cooking. Make breakfast." Sasori smiled and let go of the girl.

Sakura scoffed, "Damn, you are SUCH an ass Sasori!"

"That's Sasori-sama to you," he winked playfully, then got serious, "Now go make breakfast."

"Fine," Sakura mumbled.

Sasori sighed. This girl would not be in the situation she was right now if she just took orders. But this girl was so stubborn, and this stubbornness of hers was going to be her downfall in the future.

He just hoped that she wasn't going to get herself in trouble.

* * *

**And their is the eleventh chapter. :DD Umm, **

**So have a nice day and everything. and tell me whether it sucked or not 0-0**


	12. A Switch

**Blah Blah~ Here is a nother chapter. I redid Chapter 12 becuz imma like go with plot B :P**

**Yup. Hope this is god enough for ur taste.  
**

* * *

He closed the door ever so softly, as he came into the house. It was almost noon, and it was pretty quiet in the house. It didn't really surprise him all that much. For his father was working many hours, his mother was usually cooking or reading, as for Sasuke... His mostly locks himself in his room.

Itachi sighed. At least Sakura was okay. He really wanted to see her, and now he has. But Itachi still felt like he had to see her again. To make her feel better about the whole situation. Itachi sighed again. Maybe he was a bit too hard on Sakura. But in reality, what she wants to do is harder than it sounded.

If Itachi were to take her side, he would be going against his clan. And if he were to stay with this clan's decisions... Sakura would end up getting hurt in the long run.

This was just too damn hard.

He had to think logically. Like his father... No! He had to think with his heart! Like his mother had always said.

This inner battle will hopefully not last long. It was taking a toll on Itachi mentally. He didn't know what to think of right or wrong.

Itachi made his way up to his room, and shut the door. He didn't want to think about this problem now. He wanted to get his mind off of the subject. Anything. He wanted to think about anything but this.

Itachi glanced at the paper work freshly stacked neatly on his desk. His father probably put that there, because Sasuke would have done a messy job.

Somewhat glad to have something to get his mind off the current situation, Itachi reaches for the paper work and scans over it.

(Eye twitches)

Are you fucking kidding me.

This has to be a sick prank by Sasuke, please be.

Guess what the shit in his hand is about? (We all know what it is.) More work about the slave camp.

Itachi scanned over it again, but more slowly than he did before.

Huh.

It seemed to be a report someone from the slave camp wrote. Something about finding some girl with tarnish white skin color, jade eyes, and...

...pink hair.

Itachi's eye widened a fraction of an inch. Why were they looking for her? Did she punch a guard? Did she break something? Itachi was confused. But then his eyes lowered to the one who had signed this.

Orochimaru.

Itachi blinked in thought. He could want to use her in possibly a army guard or something of that nature. She was pretty strong for the typical girl. Or perhaps he wanted to use her quick-witted skills for a ambush for a war? Eh. Probably not, Sakura's smart but not THAT smart.

Besides, Sakura wouldn't give in so easily anyway. She's not a little baby; she could take care of herself. She seemed fine at Sasori's house.

Itachi put that paper under his drawer, and began to take a good look at the rest of the papers.

Could he ever get a break from this?

(Probably not.)

_A week later._

Sakura got out the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She really needed to stop forgetting to bring in her clothes in the washroom before she took a shower.

She peaked around the corner to the left ad right, to be sure that no one was in the current hallway.

Sakura hoped to be able to run down the hall to her room, before anyone got to see her.

She felt like a kid who accidentally kicked the ball into the middle of the road, and having to run to get the ball... before she got ran over by a horse.

Sakura prayed for that moment then ran over to her room as quickly as she could. And when she got to her room she slammed the door harder than she wished to. She had been so nervous. That was utterly horrible as she thought. But Sakura was thankful no one saw her half nakedness. Surely Chiyo would pass out. (Or yell at her and blame Tsunade.)

She was practically panting like a dog that ran to chase the sheep. Her face was as red as her hair. Sakura took slow breaths to calm down. She threw off the towel and quickly got dressed.

She came out her room and collided with a door. Sakura looked up to see it wasn't a door, for it was Sasori.

"I saw your little episode there. Quite amusing." he smirked. Then he tilted his head to the side to dodge the monstrous punch coming from Sakura's flustered face. She grinded her teeth together in annoyance.

"You could have at LEAST acted like you didn't see anything." She said embarrassed. Damn, why did he have to be SUCH an ass?

"Yes, I could have. But I didn't now did I? But don't worry, Chiyo out with her friends at the spa." Sasori said amused. Then his face dropped into a stoic expression.

"I'm sorry if I anger you." he suddenly said.

Sakura glared at him in confusion, "What? I mean you do annoy me but I know you are just playing."

"And how do you know that?" Sasori challenged her.

"I don't," Sakura smiled, "But how you look at me shows that you do."

Sasori looked slightly surprised. This girl is pretty smart.

There was silence for a while, until Sasori spoke up, "You know, at the beginning, I wanted to marry you for selfish reasons."

Sakura was shocked by this confession, but she said nothing. She just continued to listen to him.

"But the way Itachi looks at you... It's clearly obvious."

"Wait! What do you mean? How does he look at me?" Sakura asked, clearly not having a clue of what Sasori was talking about.

Sasori chuckled.

"Wow, Sakura. I didn't think of you as dense."

Sakura frowned,

"Well, sorry I'm not as smart as my grades say I am."

"Then let me spell it out for you," Sasori said, "Uchiha likes you. A lot more than you think."

Sakura frowned yet again, "Sasori. He's a damn ice cube. He doesn't like me."

Step one to love: Denial.

Sasori smirked, "It's obvious Sakura. Think about it, he came all this way just to make sure you are okay."

"Or, he came all this way to tell his dad a slave is here so they can bring me back to the slave camp. Hey! Then I could see Malaya!"

Sasori sighed, "You're hopeless."

Sakura grinned and punched him playfully, "Yeah yeah. That's what they all say."

Over the past week, Sakura and Sasori had grown to becoming friends. Sasori started to see Sakura more as a person, than just a mere girl. Every little assumption Sasori had stuck in his head, Sakura was able to prove him wrong.

Not every woman that Sasori had met was able to do this. Sakura had be the first one to show him that women can be strong. Girls in society were supposed to be quiet and be passive. But not Sakura.

Sasori looked at Sakura, "How about I cook lunch."

Sakura's eyes shot at him, "YOU CAN COOK?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Somewhat."

"If you can't cook then I will. I don't want to eat shit." Sakura stated rather bluntly.

Sasori frowned at this. One of the damn qualities that make up Sakura (sadly).

"I want to give you a break. Do you like sandwiches with duck soup?" he asked.

"Sure! Sounds good. But if you really don't know how to cook, I will." Sakura smiled brightly.

Sasori went to the kitchen and got going on the cooking. He took out a pan that would probably be used for the soup, and the ingredients. Sakura stood over to the side, before the kitchen because she was curious about what he was going to do.

Sasori paused, "Can you not watch me? I feel pressured. Go out for a walk."

Sakura huffed like a little child, mumbled a 'fine' and left the house with a coat on. When she opened the door, a big glob of wind just hit her face. Sakura swiftly closed the door, and proceeded to walk out to somewhere.

* * *

**ReVIew**


	13. Joining in

**Haha~ another late update sorry guys. SATs are coming up and stuff, and i've been partying and studying at the same time. But enuff about me. Here is what you guys have been waiting for... (or not) Review and tell me what you think please(:**

* * *

It was freezing outside, and she didn't understand why Sasori would even suggest taking a walk outside. Sakura could feel her teeth chatter uncontrollably in this weather. But she kept walking around this unfamiliar neighborhood.

There was slight mist covering up her vision. She didn't freak out though. She felt somewhat relaxed even though it was so damn cold outside.

She could see the road she was walking on to say the least, but her eye sight was restricted to a few feet in front of her. Sakura signed. She didn't want to forget her way back home. Sasori's cooking skills are yet to be evaluated by her.

She hasn't seen Itachi in a while. What a gentleman he is. (Hence the sacrasm.) Her smile vanished to a frown. Why the hell was she thinking about him anyway? She had better things to worst about... Like how she was going to get Malaya out and such. She still had yet to think of a clever plan.

The relaxed feeling then vanished. Sakura frozed, not daring to make another step. Someone was here. She had a jabbing feeling that someone was following here. The aura was dark and dangerous.

But the thing was, it seemed like she felt this feelin before. Back when she first made her way to the slave camp. Sakura felt the steps getting closer, and her breathing became heavier.

She turned around to see pale face, jet-black hair, and that sinful look in those yellow eyes.

Sakura grasped, "Orochimaru!"

A sick smile slipped onto his face, "You remember my name? I'm flattered."

Sakura backed away from this man, she knew him to be dangerous. She remembered when they got in that little fight, and how she was bruised up. Sakura flinched at every little move Orochimaru made towards her, though he was only moving inches.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was pretty damn scared right now.

"Fuck off!" she growled, and backed away more. Sakura froze when her back met someone's chest. Sakura slowly turned around to see a man standing behind her. He had silver hair which was put into a pony tail, glasses, and a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, if you will just come with us there won't be no need for fighting." he spoke in a low voice.

Sakura scoffed, "What do you want?"

Orochimaru then smiled again, "I think you remember how I need your physical help right?" Sakura's face amost turned white.

"Umm..."

"Army... I need a army. You are very strong for your age (Orochimaru grabbed her wrist and moved up to her biceps) very strong. Trained by Lady Tsunade herself," He smirked.

Sakura froze and didn't say anything. She was too petrified to move at all. She knew how he could be when he got angry.

"What if I decline again..."

"Oh you won't be." Kabuto jumped in with a frowned.

Sakura sighed. Then an idea popped in her head, almost causing her to smirk. Sakura clenched her fist and punched Orochimaru square in the nose. He winched back as Kabuto tried to grab the girl. But Sakura read his movements quickly and dodged him.

Unfortunately Orochimaru used his other hand to grab a bunch of Sakura's long hair into a fist, so she could not move. Sakura cursed. For his height, this man was pretty quick.

"Not this time..." he growled. And once again, Sakura saw black.

Sasori was almost done with the meal. There was meat, rolls, and imported tea. He wanted to surprise Sakura with this huge meal. H knew that she should be back any minute now. So he made his way to the dinning room to set up the table.

As he set up the table, there was a twisted filling in his chest. He didn't really understand why he was feeling this way.

"I am being overly worried. Sakura will come back soon..."

Little did he know soon isn't going to be for a long time.

"Ughh shit," Sakura cursed as she got up slowly from the stiff bed that she was sleeping it. Sakura looked around. It looked like her old cell, but you could never be too sure. This could be a different room with her cell positioned in the same way as last time.

Her head was heavy and dizzy. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't remember how she got here in the first place.

Someone opened the door to the room and approached the cell. Pale skin, yellow snake eyes-

"Oh yeah..." Sakura mumbled, still clearly in a daze.

"Glad you are awake, soldier." Orochimaru winked. Sakura growled. Even though she was fucking exhausted as hell, she wouldn't show her weakness to him.

"Trying to play the tough guy huh?" he licked his lips, "We will just have to change that huh?"

Sakura sighed, "Fine..."

Two guards then appeared to the side of Orochimaru, making their way towards Sakura. Her eyes narrowed and looked closely at one of them.

"Stand still Ugly." one of them mumbled. Sakura resist a small smile from forming onto her lips. She knew that had to be Sai. But she couldn't let Orochimaru know that.

"You will be training with the others. Have fun cherry blossom," the snake sneered.

Itachi woke up with a start. He had a dream that his little Sakura got taken away by Orochimaru. He was lucky that Sasori was watching her with such a close eye, nothing would happen to her.

It was bright and early in the morning, possibly around 7 or so. He got up from his bed and made his way to the shower. His father wanted him to attend some meeting with the other people incharge of this carnage.

It would be a good chance to see what are Orochimaru goals. It would also be a good chance to learn what is the ultimate goal of this shit.

He threw one his suit and made his way out the house to the carriage. He hoped to get all the infomation that he needed. He almost hoped that Sakira will be out the picture.

Little did he know it was his very worry that would be there.

Bang! Bang!!!

Sakura jointed up from her bed. Someone was knocking (this is an understatement) on the door, as if they were trying to get everyone to wake up. It was like something your dad would do if he were too lazy to step foot in your room.

Sakura got annoyed with the knocking. What time was it? They didn't have a damn clock in this place. They also had no light.

She sighed, remembering the events of yesterday. Once she was taken in, they made her join the others in a great session of bootcamp. It was very great, amazing, awesome... just fucking great.

It was worst than ANY of Tsunade's training sessions, and thats really saying something.

Sai opened the door and approached Sakura's cell.

"Breakfast time." he said coldly.

Sakura's eyebrows rose, "Where's the Ugly?"

"Orochimaru." Sai whispered. She nodded, and got up and left with him from her cell.

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah. My eyes hurt like fucking hell man. Review plzzzz**


	14. Reunion Break

**Holy fuck guys...**

**Im deeply sorry for the long ass wait. 0-0 I've been busy and stuff, with school coming to an end... i HAD to get my grades up. lol and freaking school drama was driving me fucking crazy as hell. But enuff about me...**

**Here is the new CHAPTER! Ummm, no fluff,,, yet. But NEXT chapter will have some fluff as Itachi and Sakura meet in the most interesting way. Well, not really but there will be fluff and lovely dovey shit yall like :P**

**READ!  
**

* * *

Her eyes scanned the hallway as quickly as possible. She tried to memorize every little thing she saw, just in case. And Sai wasn't really talking to her a whole lot, especially with Orochimaru right behind them. No 'ugly' or any smart comments. She thought it was  
interesting how Orochimaru could have such a huge effect on people like this. Not that Sai was the talkative type, he was just cold right now. She turned around to glare at Orochimaru who merely smirked at her.

She gritted her teeth, _so he thinks this is funny? This is nowhere near funny. This is straight up bullshit._ She wanted out real bad. But she couldn't do that. Orochimaru suddenly took a left turn into another hallway. As Sakura saw this, she started to walk a bit slower.

Sakura wondered what was down that hallway; she turned to Sai, her face filled with questioning. He looked down at her and sighed. He knew what she wanted to know. There was something secretive and important down that hallway, and Sakura wanted in.

"So?" She pressed on.

"What EXACTLY do you want to know?" Sai said lowly. It was dangerous to have anyone listen to these two as they converse about such a subject.

"That hallway, what does it lead to?"

Sai paused before answering, "That hallway leads to... A room where secret meetings are held about their 'bigger' plans."

Sakura frowned, "The fuck do you mean about bigger plans?"

"Like for example what they will do with you, Ugly, and the rest of the army." Sai said meeting eyes with said person. Sakura sort of laughed at the idea.

"They shouldn't worry about what they are going to do with me, they should worry about what Imma do with them," she smirked.

Sai laughed as they stood in front of the lunchroom.

"So aren't you going to find that chick for were with before?" He asked.

"I can find her later, I want to check out what the meeting is about."  
Sakura yawned.

Sai shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what she did either way. Sakura nodded at him and made her way towards the hallway where the meeting was taking place.

Sai watched as she left him in front of the entrance to the lunchroom. He sort of had a bad feeling in his gut. But he wouldn't move to help her.

He couldn't.

For a seal lies on the back of his neck.

Danzo.

Itachi sighed for what had seemed to be the eighth time this whole meeting. Danzo sat in the middle, with Orochimaru and his father by the side of him.

He always thought that this type of stuff was hella boring. But this time he knew something was truly up. It was probably about the little 'army' Orochimaru keeps mumbling to Danzo.

"Perhaps we should offically start this meeting," Itachi spoke up. His father gave him a harsh glare from the corner of his eye, but Itachi ignored it. Danzo smiled.

"Itachi-san is right. Perhaps we SHOULD offically start the meeting. Orochimaru may do the honors." he said, with a smile still set on his lips.

Sakura found which room they were holding the secret meeting at. She quietly pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear what they were talking about.

She heard Orochimaru talking about the army. His voice was quite low, which pissed her off. Sakura wished the door was somewhat cracked so that she could see what was going on.

"I have files of the people in the army," Orochimaru began, "Got quite an interesting selection. And I know they won't rebel against the army, they all have something precious to them that easily could be taken away..."

One of the men spoke up to question Orochimaru, "And how do you know this? For I say, they can plot to kill us with our weapons."

Orochimaru smirked, "Danzo has a solution for that."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the two. They obviously were hiding something important. But as he glared at the two, he felt his father's glare on him as well.

Itachi folded his arms and locked eyes with Danzo, "Oh really now."

"You have no need to worry about it Itachi-san," Danzo stated.

Itachi was about to object his statement, but sadly, he was in no position to do so. But his eyes were still locked with his.

Danzo saw a spark of red in Itachi's eyes.

He ignored it.

When Sakura barely heard Itachi's low voice she froze. Itachi was hear? Does he know that she's here? Wait... He doesn't unless Sasori told him that she went missing.

She sighed and backed away from the door. Sakura thought that she heard enough. Plus, she wanted to find (Malaya) before breakfast was over. She walked quickly back to the lunchroom to find her friend.

Sakura walked in and looked around. This lunchroom hasn't changed one bit. She went to the table where her and Malaya used to sit at. She saw a girl sitting there that looked like Malaya from behind.

Sakura got excited and ran to the girl yelling her name in excitement, "Malaya! Hey it's-"

The girl turned her head with a glare at Sakura. Then she looked at the hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not your little 'Malaya' bitch," She growled and pushed Sakura so hard that she almost fell over.

"You don't have to be a damn bitch about it! Where the fuck is MALAYA!" Sakura's inner was bleeding though. But frankly, the other girl didn't really care much. She kept talking, thinking Sakura didn't have the guts to touch her.

"I really don't care, fuck off Forehead." she smirked.

Oh.

Hell.

No.

Sakura smiled,

"You don't want to fuck with me. Where is Malaya?"

"I'm right behind you Sakura." a voice said from behind.

Sakura turned to see her beloved friend Malaya standing there, smiling.

"You are way too typical."

"I told you that I was gonna be back!" Sakura laughed and hugged her friend. Malaya smiled as she hugged Sakura back.

"I almost lost hope when you left," she said quietly, and then she turned her head towards the girl who was mistaken for Malaya.

"This is the girl who took your old cell. Her name is Lea. Lea, this is Sakura." Malaya said.

Sakura looked at the girl and frowned, "That was a dirty trick."

"Well, yeah…" Lea smirked, "I was a French actress, until people stopped coming to my shows. Turns out, the government blackmailed me and then I ended up here."

Sakura said nothing to the girl. Her little story made Sakura think. _Everyone got here a different way, but for the same reason._ It sucked really.

A bell rang, signaling that breakfast time came to an end. Sakura frowned at this, she wanted more time to talk to Malaya about her plan, and to tell her about the army and everything. But she couldn't.

"We will see you soon right?" Malaya asked.

"Sure," Sakura said, unsure of how things were going to go with the army. It was her first time to really think about what they may want to do with her and the others. What if they have to leave the country to fight? That would be some utter bullshit right there. But Sakura did not want to think of the worst, but to perhaps hope for the best.

Malaya and Lea left the lunchroom as Sakura made her way out too.

_Time for some more of the training shit…_

_

* * *

_**Will Itachi find Sakura training? Will he find her punching Orochimaru? During a meeting? Stealing ****blue prints? IDFK...**

**REVIEW to give me ideas or PM me guyz...**

**Thanks. 0-0  
**


End file.
